Martyrs
by LuckyVV
Summary: Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière pour Rachel lorsqu'elle quitte l'Ohio pour venir en aide à son amie Quinn. Et il n'y en aura pas non plus pour Quinn, qui vient de commettre l'irréparable après quinze ans de souffrance muette. AU Faberry, qui s'inspire du film Martyrs de Pascal Laugier.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de fiction, bien que je l'ai promis récemment. J'ai été littéralement sous l'emprise du travail et de tas de diversions, mais j'ai toujours des millions d'idées qui fourmillent pour donner naissance à d'autres fictions. En voici une nouvelle.**

 **Je vous préviens, je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi sombre, pas même Take Shelter in my Arms. Si vous avez vu le film Martyrs, qui est, à mon humble avis, un chef d'œuvre qui vous retourne l'estomac et l'esprit, sachez que je m'en suis inspirée. Ce film m'a complètement bouleversée et je voulais absolument écrire dessus, et c'est devenu ceci. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse savourer, du moins je l'espère, cette nouvelle fanfiction.**

* * *

« Rachel, c'est moi.

— Quinn, est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Ça va. Il faut que tu viennes ici, le plus vite possible.

— Mais où es-tu, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu es en sécurité ? »

Pendant un instant, seule une respiration lente, saccadée, pouvait être entendue à travers le combiné. Les mots se faisaient attendre, insupportablement.

« Rachel... je les ai trouvés. »

* * *

Rachel avait rencontré Quinn pour la première fois il y a quinze ans de cela. Elles n'avaient alors que sept ans.

Quinn était sa seule amie. Elle pensait pouvoir dire sans se tromper qu'elle était aussi, sans aucun doute, la seule amie de Quinn.

Elle n'en tenait pas vraiment compte, à vrai dire ; elle se fichait bien de connaître la moitié de la ville ou d'avoir des relations dans tel ou tel domaine. La blonde lui suffisait amplement. Elle avait uniquement besoin d'elle.

Quinn venait de l'appeler, à quatre heures du matin, après quatre jours sans nouvelle de sa part.

Elle n'avait jamais laissé passer une seule journée sans lui parler, auparavant.

Rachel savait que quelque chose d'important, de grave venait de se produire. Elle l'avait senti, depuis la veille déjà, quand elle avait essayé d'appeler Quinn sur son téléphone portable et qu'elle était tombée directement sur sa messagerie.

Jamais la blonde n'éteignait son portable.

Elle avait vu ses doutes confirmés en recevant ce coup de téléphone, au cœur de la nuit, en entendant sa voix sourde et atone, sa respiration erratique, brisant le silence de mort planant au-dessus de leurs crânes.

Elle ne savait toujours pas où était Quinn, et cela la terrifiait plus que tout.

Elle ne pourrait supporter que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Quinn une nouvelle fois. Elle avait juré de la protéger jusqu'au bout de sa vie, et elle continuerait à le faire. Seulement, ne pas savoir où elle était, avec qui, si elle était en sécurité, la rendait physiquement malade.

Personne ne touchera un cheveu de Quinn, se dit Rachel. Plus jamais.

* * *

La jeune femme brune attrapa ses clés de voiture et ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait, ou si elle y reviendrait un jour, mais cela importait peu.

Elle et Quinn avaient habité dans tellement de lieux différents qu'elles avaient oublié la sensation de quitter un foyer pour toujours.

Ce n'étaient que des maisons, des lieux impersonnels. Cela n'avait jamais été leur maison, leur lieu de repos et de paix. De sécurité.

Rachel regarda le trousseau de clés dans l'une de ses mains, son sac dans l'autre. Elle y avait mis quelques vêtements et une trousse de premiers soins, rien de plus. Elle espérait malgré elle que ce que Quinn avait trouvé ne nécessitait pas plus de quelques jours passés dans l'inconnu.

Avant de démarrer le moteur de la voiture, Rachel envoya un texto à Quinn, lui demandant simplement où elle se trouvait, si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, s'il fallait qu'elle appelle à l'aide. Elle n'espérait pas recevoir de réponse dans l'immédiat, c'est pourquoi elle tourna la clé de contact et commença à rouler sans but, suivant la route qui déroulait devant ses yeux, laissant un énième foyer derrière elle.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'y retournerait sans doute jamais.

* * *

Quinn était partie depuis quatre jours déjà, laissant Rachel seule s'inquiéter derrière elle. Mais elle avait un objectif bien précis en tête lorsqu'elle avait sauté dans le premier train avec son sac à dos pour seul bagage.

Elle avait cherché tellement longtemps, et elle allait finalement toucher au but, après seize ans d'attente.

Le premier jour, elle avait voulu envoyer un message à Rachel, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter (Rachel s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit, et Quinn détestait qu'elle se fasse du souci). Mais elle avait changé d'avis, et éteint son téléphone presque aussitôt.

Car Rachel pourrait lui demander où elle était, et la blonde ne pourrait lui mentir, et Rachel voudrait la rejoindre immédiatement.

Il n'en était pas question. Elle ne voulait pas entraîner la jeune femme dans cette histoire sordide.

Le train s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, traversant le Michigan, l'Illinois, l'Indiana, et Quinn sortit du wagon après dix heures passées sur les rails.

Elle se rapprochait de sa destination.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à chercher un hôtel correct et bon marché, dans lequel elle resta deux nuits. Le troisième jour, elle reprit la route à bord d'une voiture louée sur place, puis roula encore pendant des heures.

Le quatrième jour, vers trois heures du matin, elle arriva devant une maison d'un étage, entourée par des forêts bleues et vertes et couverte d'une brume nocturne peu rassurante.

Quinn coupa le moteur, patienta quelques instants dans l'habitacle embué. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis, mais n'attendit pas plus pour le savoir. Elle enfila son manteau et sortit, observant la maison d'un œil curieux, sans bouger un seul muscle pendant une minute ou deux. Puis, lentement, elle se mit à faire le tour de l'habitat, faisant attention où elle posait les pieds — le sol était par endroits couvert de boue, des brindilles jonchaient la terre humide, quelques trous parsemaient le terrain, sans doute l'œuvre de quelques taupes ou d'un mauvais jardinier.

Quinn se dirigeait dans la semi-obscurité à tâtons, ne quittant presque jamais la maison du regard.

Un quart d'heure passa, et elle ralluma son téléphone et composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

* * *

Malgré le réconfort que lui avait prodigué la voix de Rachel au téléphone, au bout de trois heures d'attente interminable dans sa voiture de location, Quinn n'en pouvait plus de rester immobile, fixant la bâtisse d'un regard d'acier.

Une nouvelle fois, Quinn sortit de sa voiture, enfilant son sweatshirt pour se protéger du froid et tirant la capuche devant ses yeux. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer la portière.

Elle ouvrit le coffre, prit son sac à dos qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ de l'Ohio, en répandit le contenu.

Aucune réaction ne marbrait son visage. Elle resta calme, impassible, comme depuis le début de ce voyage.

Devant ses yeux se trouvaient un fusil de chasse et une boîte de cartouches.

* * *

Quinn sonna à la porte de la maison. Il était presque huit heures du matin.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vint lui ouvrir et lui sourit timidement. D'une voix interrogatrice, elle demanda :

« Oui ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Quinn garda le visage fermé. « Vous êtes bien Patricia Kane ? »

La femme hocha la tête, incertaine. « Qu'est-ce que vous... »

Quinn ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, leva le fusil qu'elle tenait derrière son dos, et tira.

* * *

Rachel roula pendant près de quatre heures, sans faire plus de vingt minutes de pause.

Elle espérait que Quinn allait bien, qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Si elle avait vraiment retrouvé ceux qu'elle avait cherchés pendant quinze ans, il se pourrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'inconscient, d'irréfléchi, malgré le calme de sa voix au téléphone.

La jeune blonde avait été patiente, cherchant par tous les moyens de mettre la main sur cette famille depuis tant d'années. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse rattraper par ses émotions maintenant.

Rachel serra les mâchoires, appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Elle attendait anxieusement un signe venant de Quinn.

Celui-ci n'arriva qu'après deux heures et demi de déambulations au volant de sa voiture, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer, lui signalant un nouveau message. Quinn lui avait envoyé une adresse à laquelle se rendre.

La petite brune fit rapidement demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle destination, roulant bien au-dessus de la vitesse maximale autorisée.

Elle devait absolument arriver avant que Quinn ne commette l'irréparable. Qui sait comment elle pourrait se comporter face à ceux qui avaient été ses bourreaux, qui ne cessaient de la hanter jour et nuit sans répit ?

Elle soupira. Quinn avait trop souffert, trop longtemps. Cela devait cesser.

Rachel vit passer le panneau indiquant qu'elle quittait l'Ohio.

Cette fois-ci, elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

* * *

Aux alentours de midi, Rachel avait atteint l'adresse indiquée. Elle vit une voiture noire garée près d'une immense maison, et sut instantanément qu'elle était au bon endroit. Elle se gara à côté de l'autre véhicule et patienta avant de sortir.

L'air était froid, piquant pour un mois de mars. Le sol était encore humide à cause de la pluie qui avait tombé tôt ce matin.

Autour d'elle, tout n'était que silence. Rachel prit quelques instants pour observer ce paysage comme figé dans le temps ; les arbres bougeaient à peine malgré la brise, les sapins d'un vert éternel se dressaient, menaçant, partout où portait le regard. Quelques oiseaux criaient, annonçant pluie ou beau temps, elle ne saurait le dire. Seule l'immense bâtisse d'un étage indiquait qu'il y avait de la vie par là. Ses couleurs claires et sa toiture en brique détonnaient dans leur écrin immobile, et cela la rassurait quelque peu.

La jeune femme s'approcha prudemment du véhicule de son amie — du moins, elle pensait que c'était le sien. Elle avait dû le louer, ce qui lui avait permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Son sac à dos était encore sur le siège passager, ainsi que son manteau.

Elle regarda du côté de la maison. La porte était fermée, et rien n'indiquait que quelque chose d'anormal avait eu lieu.

Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas arrivée trop tard.

* * *

Seule la buée sortant de sa bouche lui rappelait qu'elle était encore vivante, que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel.

En y réfléchissant, elle se demanda si elle ne préférait pas être morte en cet instant.

Rachel avait poussé la gigantesque porte d'entrée, qui n'était qu'entrebâillée, et découvert l'enfer.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, se retenant de vomir, de hurler, de pleurer.

Du sang. Du sang partout, sur les murs, sur les tapis, sur le parquet, même au plafond.

Des éclaboussures de part et d'autre, dans l'immense salon, comme une scène de guerre.

De la vaisselle brisée, des meubles renversés, des bibelots jonchant le sol.

Rachel étouffa un cri. Elle ne voyait personne, pas même Quinn. Elle avança lentement, évitant de poser le regard sur ces amas pourpres et écarlates, tachant le papier peint et le mobilier.

Il fallait qu'elle sache où se trouvait Quinn. Elle appela son nom, plusieurs fois, sa voix tremblant de peur, allant prudemment d'une pièce à l'autre.

Elle espérait que personne d'autre ne se trouvait ici, caché derrière un pan de mur, prêt à l'assommer ou à la tuer de sang froid.

« Rachel... »

Elle sursauta en entendant une voix fatiguée, monotone l'interpeler depuis la cuisine. Elle s'y rendit, fébrile ; elle ne voyait plus que cette couleur rouge partout, lui brûlant la rétine tant elle était vive et fraîche.

Quinn n'avait même pas l'air étonné de la voir ici. Elle était assise contre le mur, un fusil à un mètre d'elle, quelques gouttes de sang sur ses vêtements et sur son visage. La jeune femme courut vers elle, s'accroupit à ses côtés en retenant son souffle, ses larmes, sa rage.

Elle espérait que la personne qui avait touché Quinn était encore en vie pour qu'elle puisse lui faire la peau.

La petite brune écarta l'arme à feu par pure précaution. Quinn n'avait pas l'air blessée, du moins pas grièvement, et elle fut immensément soulagée de ce constat. Prudemment, Rachel l'attira contre elle, serrant ses épaules.

« C'étaient eux, Rachel, fit Quinn d'un ton froid en fermant les yeux. C'étaient eux. »

Rachel écarta des mèches blondes de son visage, remarquant une coupure au-dessus de son œil droit. Elle pensait connaître la réponse — elle en était même sûre — mais préféra lui demander, « Qui ça, chérie ? »

Quinn la regarda. Ses yeux étaient tristes mais apaisés, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle articula ces mots.

« Ceux que je cherche depuis quinze ans. Ce sont eux qui m'ont enlevée, Rachel. »

Et Rachel se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Elle avait rencontré Quinn quand elle avait sept ans. À ce moment-là, Quinn ne parlait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Elle avait mis six mois avant de pouvoir articuler des mots. Rachel avait chéri chacune des paroles sortant de sa bouche.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans un orphelinat pour enfants qui avaient subi des périodes difficiles. Rachel s'était retrouvée là-bas car ses parents venaient de mourir dans un accident, et elle avait survécu. Quinn ne lui avait jamais dit expressément pourquoi, de son côté, elle s'était soudainement retrouvée au même endroit.

Mais deux mois plus tôt, elle lui avait tout révélé.

Comment elle avait été enlevée, alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans et demi.

Retirée à sa famille, qui avait par la suite été retrouvée morte, affreusement torturée.

Quinn elle-même n'en avait rien su avant d'avoir atteint ses dix ans.

Depuis, elle avait voulu découvrir qui étaient les auteurs du crime odieux dont ses parents et sa sœur avaient été victimes. Ce que Rachel ne savait pas jusqu'alors, c'était que Quinn avait décidé de les retrouver dans le seul et unique but de se venger.

* * *

« Quinn... c'est toi qui... c'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

La pauvre femme semblait exténuée. Sur son front, la transpiration se mêlait aux gouttes de sang, et commençait à couler sur ses tempes.

Rachel avait envie de recommencer à pleurer, mais elle se devait d'être forte. De montrer qu'elle était forte, du moins en apparence, ne serait-ce que pour aider Quinn. Quinze minutes avaient déjà passé, durant lesquelles elles s'étaient tenues l'une contre l'autre sans regarder autour d'elles, sans voir le massacre qui avait eu lieu, les taches sombres ornant les murs et les tapis.

La petite brune tenait toujours son amie contre sa poitrine, lui murmurant de temps à autre des mots doux et insignifiants pour l'éloigner de l'horreur qui les entourait.

Quinn haussa les épaules en entendant sa question.

« Il faut croire que oui. »

Rachel garda le silence. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle — bien qu'elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à faire à une scène de crime d'une telle atrocité — et ne vit pas de corps. Seulement du sang, partout. La cuisine semblait relativement épargnée par ce carnage, mais le salon, qu'elle entrevoyait par la porte restée ouverte, était dans un piètre état.

Elle ferma les paupières.

Elle dut se mettre à trembler, car Quinn posa une main sur son visage et lui demanda si elle allait bien, si elle allait tenir le coup.

Rachel hocha la tête, rouvrit les yeux. « Oui. Bien sûr. Dis-moi juste... dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse, » finit-elle en regardant les yeux verts de Quinn, inquiets et calmes à la fois.

Ce n'étaient pas ceux d'une tueuse. Ce n'étaient pas ceux d'une personne qui venait de commettre l'innommable, de décimer de sang-froid une famille entière, d'ôter la vie à des êtres humains.

C'étaient les yeux d'une petite fille, une femme à qui l'on avait volé son enfance et son innocence.

La blonde continua de fixer Rachel pendant longtemps, dix minutes ou une heure, elle n'aurait su le dire. Puis, lentement, elle articula, d'une voix rongée par les larmes et vacillant dans le silence de mort :

« Il faut que tu m'aides à me cacher. »

Rachel acquiesça. « Je le ferai.

— Et il faut... » Quinn déglutit, cherchant les mots justes, ceux qui blesseraient moins. « Il faut que tu m'aides à cacher les corps. »

Rachel réprima un haut-le-cœur. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour Quinn.

« Je ferai ce que tu veux. »


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, dernièrement j'ai été embourbée dans un tourbillon de livres et jeux et univers SF que je n'ai pas envie de lâcher, et se remettre dans l'ambiance de Martyrs est assez compliqué. Vous suivez toujours ? Pas trop glauque ?**

 **Pour répondre à ce cher A.N. Onyme qui me laisse toujours des reviews très flatteuses, en réalité ce ne sera pas exactement comme le film Martyrs. Je ne vais pas non plus tomber dans le plagiat (; En revanche, j'ai déjà toute l'histoire planifiée en tête, donc pas de souci en ce qui concernerait une éventuelle influence de la part d'un de mes lecteurs.**

* * *

Rachel regarda ses mains. Elles étaient petites, avec des doigts fins, et quelques taches rouges ornaient ses paumes. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle pouvait se faire arrêter par la police, si, même si elle arrivait à faire partir le sang de ses mains, l'on pourrait en trouver des résidus, si l'on pourrait analyser l'ADN de la personne — ou des personnes — à laquelle il appartenait.

On pourrait l'inculper pour meurtre alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait.

Elle secoua la tête pour éviter d'y penser.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle se concentre. Elle n'allait pas se laisser paralyser par les tribulations morbides de son esprit.

Elle se releva, et tendit la main pour aider Quinn à se mettre debout. Ses jambes vacillaient, et elle se stabilisa en se tenant au plan de travail.

« Ça va aller ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Quinn en inspirant fortement. Il faut... Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Plus vite on se sera débarrassées des corps, plus vite on pourra partir d'ici. »

La petite brune déglutit, mais hocha tout de même la tête pour marquer son accord. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dans cette immense bâtisse qui abritait des corps sans vie depuis plus d'une heure. Elle ne savait même pas combien y avait-il de cadavres.

Elle ne préféra pas lui demander.

Après une minute, Quinn sembla respirer plus calmement. Elle passa les mains sur son visage, ce qui rouvrit la coupure au-dessus de son œil.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Attends-moi une minute.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? fit Quinn. Ne me laisse pas toute seule. »

Rachel sourit amèrement. La blonde avait la voix d'une petite fille qui avait peur du noir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. »

Elle revint, comme promis, une minute plus tard, avec la trousse de premiers secours qu'elle avait emmenée dans son sac. Elle désinfecta la plaie ouverte sur le front de la blonde jusqu'à ce que le sang s'arrête de couler. La blessure était peu profonde ; Quinn n'en garderait aucune cicatrice, sinon peut-être une, invisible, au milieu des centaines d'autres qu'elle gardait au fond de son corps.

Rachel en profita pour nettoyer les mains de la jeune femme, rouge écarlate, en sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait pas à grand chose ; il fallait encore qu'elles s'occupent des corps, et elle ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable échéance.

Quinn dut sentir son inquiétude et son hésitation, car elle attrapa son poignet et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Ça devrait aller, fit Rachel. Je vais tenir le coup.

— Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider, dit Quinn. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais je ne veux te forcer à rien.

— Tu ne me forces pas. Je vais t'aider. Je dois t'aider. »

La blonde essaya de l'en dissuader une dernière fois, bien que cela fut peine perdue, elle le savait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles avaient rangé leur trousse de soins et se préparaient à affronter l'horreur.

Juste au cas où, Quinn ramassa son fusil et le garda serré contre sa ceinture.

* * *

Quand elle avait six ans, Quinn avait été témoin de la plus affreuse des scènes.

Un soir d'été, deux personnes s'introduisirent dans la maison qu'elle habitait avec ses parents et sa sœur aînée. Elle ne se rappelait pas beaucoup de choses sur le déroulement exact des événements, qui s'embourbait et s'effaçait progressivement de sa mémoire, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement des masques noirs qu'ils portaient sur le visage, et des armes de poing qu'ils avaient pointées sur ses parents.

Elle se souvenait avoir crié, puis plus rien.

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas inventé tout cela, si ce n'était qu'une machination de son esprit.

Mais Quinn savait qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé son réveil dans une cave humide et sombre, et ces deux figures qui la regardaient stoïquement, silencieusement. Un homme et une femme, braquant un revolver dans sa direction.

Elle pouvait se rappeler l'odeur de moisi régnant autour d'elle, sa respiration haletante, et la voix de la femme, autoritaire et froide, qui lui dit en s'avançant vers elle : « Tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on te dit. »

Pendant des jours, ou des heures, ou des mois, son calvaire dura. Cependant, moins de six mois après son enlèvement, on la retrouva — elle ne savait plus trop comment exactement, mais on lui dit par la suite qu'un homme s'était inquiété de voir ses voisins disparaître pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilée — et la jeune fille fut placée dans un orphelinat.

Ce fut à cet endroit qu'elle fit la connaissance de Rachel.

C'était également à elle, et à elle seule, qu'elle raconta ce qui lui était arrivé, pour ne pas l'oublier, par crainte de penser qu'elle avait tout inventé, pour ne pas tomber dans la folie.

Rachel était son point d'ancrage, le lien qui la retenait encore sur Terre, qui lui permettait d'avancer en quête de justice et de paix.

Même si pour atteindre cette paix, il lui fallait passer par la vengeance, et par le meurtre.

* * *

Rachel avançait lentement dans le couloir, Quinn juste derrière elle. Elle ne savait trop si elle devait regarder partout, explorer le moindre centimètre carré de son regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ou fuir cette vue immonde, ce sang marbrant les murs et les meubles, cette couleur qui agressait ses paupières et la rendait nauséeuse.

Elle tendit la main, serra celle de la blonde dans ses doigts pendant quelques instants pour s'assurer de sa présence.

La gorge serrée, elle lui demanda combien y avait-il de corps.

« Quatre » répondit Quinn.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire cent que Rachel aurait eu la même réaction. Elle réprima un frisson et continua son avancée.

Le couloir semblait interminable. Les quelques tableaux et photographies accrochés aux murs n'avaient pas été épargnés par le sang des victimes.

Elles arrivèrent aux pieds des escaliers, où le couloir se divisait en deux. Quinn tapota doucement son épaule et lui fit signe d'aller à gauche, où se trouvait la salle à manger.

La porte était grand ouverte. Rachel n'eut besoin que de faire un seul pas pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce.

Un homme était assis sur l'une des chaises, le haut de son corps affaissé sur la table. Une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur son crâne, déversant depuis sans doute plus d'une heure son sang partout autour de lui. Il n'avait eu le temps de faire aucun mouvement ; la blessure indiquait qu'il avait été tué à bout portant. De sang-froid. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Rachel porta la main à sa bouche. Et ce liquide qui n'en finissait pas de s'écouler, de goutter lugubrement sur le sol...

Elle se retourna. « Allons-voir les autres » fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Quinn la mena ensuite à l'étage, dans ce qu'il semblait être une chambre d'adolescents. Deux corps y gisaient, l'un au beau milieu du lit, l'autre écroulé derrière la porte de l'armoire.

Ils avaient l'air jeune. Ce fut la première pensée de Rachel qui ne fut pas relative à la violence des meurtres. Ils devaient avoir une vingtaine d'années, pas beaucoup plus. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants lorsque Quinn avait été kidnappée, sans doute aveugles à ce que leurs parents lui avaient fait subir. Y avait-il vraiment besoin de les tuer s'ils étaient innocents ? Elle n'osa poser la question — il était beaucoup trop tôt pour poser des questions.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, jusque dans la salle de bains. Quinn ouvra la porte, prête à accueillir le quatrième et dernier cadavre, mais ne trouva rien — rien que du rouge écarlate sur le carrelage autrefois immaculé.

« Quinn ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La voix de Rachel semblait lointaine, presque étrangère à cause de la panique qui l'habitait.

« Elle n'est plus là, marmonna-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— La femme que j'ai tuée. Elle n'est plus là. Son corps n'est plus là. »

À ce moment précis, Rachel ne la crut pas. La maison était vide — si l'on faisait exception des trois autres cadavres — et personne n'aurait pu s'enfuir. Elles auraient entendu quelque chose, elles auraient vu quelque chose. Il était impossible que quelqu'un ait pu survivre à cette arme que Quinn tenait serrée contre son corps, ce fusil qui avait laissé un trou béant dans le crâne d'un homme et fait deux victimes supplémentaires à l'étage.

Au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il y avait, il ne devait pas non plus en rester beaucoup dans l'organisme de cette quatrième personne.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle était là ? s'enquit Rachel, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que la question était inutile.

— Bien sûr. Je l'avais traînée jusqu'ici pour... »

La blonde ne termina pas sa phrase, fixant des yeux une tache de sang sur le sol — une de plus, songea Rachel. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Mais Quinn ne répondit pas, préoccupée par le sol, et les traces sur le parquet et le carrelage, qui indiquaient bien qu'un corps avait été tiré dans la pièce.

Puis sorti de la pièce.

Rachel plaqua violemment la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Quinn lui fit signe de garder le silence, de garder son calme, arma son fusil, et sortit prudemment de la salle de bains, prête à faire une nouvelle fois usage de son arme. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur les traces au sol, les levant de temps à autre pour s'assurer de n'être pas surprise par quoi que ce soit.

Rachel la suivait de près, respirant bruyamment mais tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas paniquer. Elle n'avait rien à craindre avec Quinn à ses côtés, elle y croyait de toutes ses forces.

Le temps semblait tourner au ralenti. Pas un bruit ne courait dans la maison, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les deux femmes.

Les empreintes menaient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, à leur grande confusion. Inquiète, la blonde poussa la porte du bout de son arme, seulement pour découvrir le terrain vierge, les deux voitures qui y étaient garées, l'immensité de la forêt au loin. La brume s'était dissipée, mais le soleil n'était pourtant pas visible à cause des épais nuages couvrant le ciel.

Voulant tout de même vérifier que rien ne leur avait échappé, Quinn sortit sur le perron, fit deux pas avant de se figer en entendant un cri qui lui glaça le sang.

Un cri horrifié.

C'était la voix de Rachel.

Immédiatement elle se retourna, pointant son fusil devant elle, et elle découvrit deux silhouettes luttant au sol.

L'une était poisseuse de sang.

Différentes sensations la traversèrent en un éclair. Ses mains, comme son corps tout entier, se paralysèrent. Elle ne put tirer, de peur de blesser Rachel. Elle s'en voulut, aussi, de n'avoir pas vérifié que ses victimes étaient bel et bien mortes, surtout cette femme, celle par qui tout avait commencé.

Puis l'adrénaline fit son effet, et Quinn se retrouva à courir vers la maison, à frapper de toute ses forces sur le corps ensanglanté de la femme qui enserrait Rachel de ses bras.

Dans le tumulte de la lutte, personne ne sut trop quoi faire. La femme criait comme une possédée, se battant de toutes ses forces malgré son ventre troué par une balle de fusil de chasse et le sang lui barrant le visage, aveuglant ses yeux injectés de ce même liquide.

Rachel finit par échapper à sa prise et, voyant horrifiée que la femme venait de sortir un large couteau de cuisine de l'une de ses poches, recula instinctivement jusqu'à ce que son pied butte sur quelque chose.

Le fusil.

Elle eut à peine le temps de le ramasser qu'un cri de douleur retentit. Ses yeux grand ouverts se fixèrent sur la main de la femme tenant le manche du couteau, et la lame disparaissant dans le dos de Quinn.

Sans réfléchir, poussant un cri de rage et de désespoir, Rachel souleva l'arme et frappa avec la crosse.

Un bruit sourd résonna faiblement dans la pièce. La forme semi-humaine s'était retrouvée propulsée en arrière par le choc, à deux mètres de Quinn. Rachel n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement pour lever le fusil et tirer, autant de fois qu'elle le put, jusqu'à entendre le déclic et que les derniers échos des balles se furent éteints.

Puis elle s'approcha du corps défiguré — elle ne pensait pas qu'un corps pouvait contenir autant de sang et subir tant de déformations — et, une fois encore, souleva l'arme pour l'abattre sur ce qui restait du visage de la femme. Elle frappa, autant de fois qu'elle le put, avec toute sa colère et son désarroi, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, entendant ce qu'il restait d'os craquer au fur et à mesure des coups, éclaboussant ce rouge vermeil au sol, encore et encore — jusqu'à sentir un bras se poser sur son épaule, la forçant à peine à abaisser son arme.

« C'est fini, Rachel. »

Elle éclata instantanément en sanglots.

Ivre de rage, elle balança le fusil sur le corps inerte gisant à ses pieds. Quinn l'enserra de ses bras, chuchotant la même phrase dans son oreille.

« C'est fini. »

Acquiesçant silencieusement contre son épaule, Rachel lui rendit son étreinte.

Elle s'était promis que jamais personne ne toucherait plus à Quinn, et ne devait pas faillir à sa promesse — ni maintenant, ni jamais.

* * *

Le corps fut abandonné dans l'entrée, après que les deux femmes aient vérifié une fois de plus qu'elles étaient bien les deux seules âmes vivantes de cette maison.

Une nouvelle fois, Rachel alla chercher sa trousse de secours et, les yeux encore humides, observait le sweat-shirt déchiré de Quinn dévoilant des plaies fraîches.

Se retenant de pleurer face à la blonde, elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener à l'étage, dans l'une des chambres qui avaient été miraculeusement épargnées par le sanglant carnage. Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil de la porte, réalisant que Quinn pouvait être mal à l'aise dans l'habitation qui avait été le théâtre d'horribles événements.

« Ça te dérange si on le fait ici ? fit-elle d'une voix basse.

— Non, répondit Quinn. Ça va aller. On n'a plus rien à craindre. »

La jeune femme retira son vêtement en lambeaux, puis son t-shirt. Sur son dos s'étalaient deux lignes pourpres, l'une plus large et plus impressionnante que l'autre, béante. Rachel se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était de sa faute si Quinn était dans cet état-là ; elle aurait dû faire plus attention, ne pas se laisser prendre par surprise, ne pas...

« Rachel, tout va bien ? Tu veux que je le fasse moi-même ? »

Revenant à elle, la petite brune secoua doucement la tête, faisant s'asseoir Quinn sur le bord du lit double pendant qu'elle préparait son matériel.

Elle se dit avec amertume qu'elle avait bien fait de prévoir autant de bandages.

* * *

Quinn était nue au-dessus de la taille, retenant ses cheveux d'une main tremblante tandis que Rachel s'affairait à refermer et à suturer les deux marques faites au couteau.

La blonde ne faisait pas un bruit, serrant les dents lorsque la douleur devenait trop forte, et Rachel se demanda si c'était ce qu'elle avait dû faire toute sa vie, se taire et endurer la souffrance en silence, incapable de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle finit après une heure de travail consciencieux. Presque automatiquement, elle passa légèrement ses doigts sur les fils sinueux qui maintenaient ensemble deux morceaux de chair autrefois réunis.

Elle s'en voulait de devoir offrir à Quinn une énième cicatrice, visible et indélébile.

Rachel déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et de son épaule avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller.

« Je vais chercher des vêtements dans ma voiture, je reviens » assura-t-elle à la blonde pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Celle-ci la retint tout de même, posant sa main sur son poignet et la regardant longuement.

« Merci d'être venue, dit-elle après une minute. Et pour... ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Rachel sourit. « C'est normal. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, Quinn sourit. D'un sourire triste, presque inexistant, mais un sourire quand même, faisant se retourner les intestins de Rachel. Peut-être qu'enfin, ce jour marquait le début de la fin de ses souffrances.

* * *

 _Drape your arms around me and softly say,_  
 _Can we dance upon the tables again ?_

 _— Laura, Bat for Lashes._


	3. Chapter 3

**On avance doucement. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier le plus rapidement possible, étant donné que j'ai repris cours et travail. Pas question de lâcher cette histoire avant la fin !**

* * *

Une tueuse.

C'était ce que Quinn était devenue, du moins aux yeux des autres.

Pour Rachel, elle restait la femme forte et indépendante qu'elle avait toujours été, la petite fille qui avait dû endurer mille et une horreurs et qui avait survécu. La femme à qui l'on avait volé une partie d'elle-même et qui s'était vengée, qui s'était fait justice par ses propres moyens.

La femme qui avait passé quinze ans de sa vie à chercher les meurtriers de ses parents et de sa sœur, et qui les avait finalement trouvés.

C'était aussi la femme qu'elle aimait. Rien de ce qu'elle ferait ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

* * *

Elle retrouva Quinn dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, assise à même le sol, le regard vague. Les vêtements que lui avait donnés Rachel couvraient les cicatrices marbrant son dos, bien qu'on pouvait les deviner aux taches humides qui assombrissaient le tissu à quelques endroits.

Quinn tourna la tête en sa direction et lui offrit un sourire fatigué. La petite brune lui retourna son sourire du mieux qu'elle le put, malgré toutes ces émotions qu'elle ressentait, qui allaient de la tristesse à l'effroi en passant par l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle, face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il devait être plus de midi — le soleil était déjà haut, caché par les brumes montagneuses, incapable de réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale qui les entourait.

Rachel se demanda brièvement si Quinn éprouvait des remords, si elle se sentait coupable.

Puis Rachel se demanda si _elle_ éprouvait des remords. Si elle pensait que ce qu'avait fait Quinn était mal ou méritait d'être puni.

Oserait-elle ne serait-ce que penser à la dénoncer ?

Elle secoua la tête pour empêcher ses pensées de prendre ce chemin. Elle savait que Quinn n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle non plus, n'avait pas le choix ; s'il lui fallait choisir entre protéger Quinn ou protéger ses idées sur la morale ou sur le bien, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Quinn dut sentir son débat interne, car elle se pencha vers elle et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Comme si rien ne pouvait aller mal dans une maison remplie de cadavres et de sang. Comme si Quinn ne venait pas tout juste d'abattre froidement les quatre membres d'une même famille, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu.

« Ça ira, répondit Rachel. Ça ira mieux quand on sortira d'ici, mais... je crois que ça va aller. »

Quinn déglutit. « Je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça. Tous ces... C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû m'occuper de mes affaires seule, et te laisser en dehors de ça. »

La brune hocha la tête. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle n'avait pas rencontré Quinn, si cette dernière ne l'avait pas entraînée avec elle.

Mais Quinn ne l'avait poussée à rien — elle avait choisi de l'aider, de son plein gré, de la soutenir, et jamais elle ne regretterait cette décision.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Rachel après un long silence entrecoupé de leurs respirations.

— Je sais, répondit la blonde. Mais je suis quand même désolée. »

Elle serra le poignet de Rachel entre ses doigts ensanglantés, avant d'embrasser sa tempe, ses cheveux moites et sales.

Elle ne lui dira sans doute pas, mais elle n'aurait rien pu faire sans Rachel à ses côtés. Si elle n'était pas venue à son secours, Quinn ne serait probablement jamais revenue. Elle n'en aurait pas eu la force.

* * *

Après avoir mangé un morceau — le peu que leurs estomacs purent accepter — la question des corps ne put être ignorée plus longtemps.

Il leur fallait partir, vite, avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de la disparition soudaine d'une famille entière, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne leur rendre visite et ne découvre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Rachel regarda le cadavre effondré sur la table à manger d'un air désespéré. Il y aurait tant de sang à faire disparaître, et elles n'avaient que peu de temps.

Elle ne savait même pas comment faire disparaître un cadavre — était-ce simplement possible ? Effacer toute trace d'un être autrefois vivant, sans que personne ne découvre ce qui s'était réellement passé ?

Elle chercha Quinn du regard ; celle-ci saurait sans doute quoi faire.

La jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans la voiture de Rachel. Quand cette dernière vint la chercher, elle en sortit à contrecœur et, désireuse de partir le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit maudit, se dirigea à grands pas vers la maison.

Les deux femmes s'occupèrent tout d'abord de rassembler les corps, avant de penser à la suite des événements. Elles se mirent immédiatement au travail, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans ce lieu.

Quinn et Rachel se mirent d'accord pour mettre les corps dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée, et elles commencèrent donc par descendre ceux des deux adolescents qui se trouvaient à l'étage. Rachel réprima un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle dut soulever les jambes poisseuses du jeune garçon. Ses mains glissaient, et elle dut s'arrêter deux fois avant de pouvoir emprunter les escaliers. Quinn lui lança un regard désolé, mais confiant, et elles remontèrent ensuite pour s'occuper de l'autre corps.

Rachel essaya en vain de ne pas regarder ce trou, au beau milieu du corps de la fillette d'une quinzaine d'années, ce trou qui laissait transparaître des morceaux d'os et de muscles déchiquetés. Le sang gouttait sur le parquet et les tapis, et Rachel pensa alors qu'il serait impossible de nettoyer tout ce sang, peu importe en combien de temps.

Pendant qu'elles la transportaient vers la salle de bains, le téléphone sonna.

Quinn et Rachel se regardèrent d'un air alarmé, ayant oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de cet objet.

Perplexe et sur ses gardes, la plus grande des deux femmes posa le corps et s'approcha de la source du bruit, une sonnerie banale qui retentit six fois avant de mourir dans le silence le plus complet.

Quinn regarda le combiné et vit qu'aucun répondeur n'y était relié. Elle attendit encore une minute ou deux, puis elle débrancha la prise qui reliait l'appareil au monde extérieur. Elle décrocha également le téléphone, le laissant se balancer au bout de la ligne.

Elle revint ensuite aider Rachel. Le corps de l'homme était de loin le plus lourd et le plus difficile à soutenir, malgré les litres de sang qu'il avait perdus au cours de ces dernières heures. Elles finirent par le traîner au sol, laissant d'énièmes traces rouges indélébiles et menaçantes sur le parquet.

Quand arriva le tour de la femme, Rachel détourna les yeux.

Elle ne pourrait supporter de revoir ce visage défiguré et inhumain.

Sa main tenait encore le couteau qui avait servi à transpercer le dos de Quinn.

De rage, Rachel le lui retira d'un coup de pied une fois qu'elle fut jetée avec les trois autres cadavres. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans ce qu'il lui restait de tibias, puis dans le crâne, voyant une masse informe grisâtre en sortir et s'éparpiller à ses côtés.

À ses yeux, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait.

* * *

« On va les laisser comme ça ? »

La voix de Rachel sonnait étrangement dans la voiture.

Elles avaient pris le temps de se nettoyer du mieux qu'elles le purent, effaçant le sang et la saleté de leurs mains et de leur peau, et en avaient profité pour changer de vêtements.

Depuis, elles n'étaient pas sorties de la voiture. L'habitacle leur fournissait un abri, un lieu de repos loin de toute l'agitation qui prenait place à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres d'elles. D'ici, elles voyaient les arbres, et les montagnes, et même au-delà ; peut-être qu'elles iraient vers cet au-delà, une fois qu'elles en auraient fini ici. Il faudrait qu'elles parlent de leur prochaine destination, l'endroit qui les accueillerait ensuite.

Fuir. Rachel n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, elle devrait fuir. Bizarrement, l'idée ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle sentit Quinn soupirer et hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Rachel. Probablement. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On ne pourra pas effacer toutes nos traces, c'est évident. »

Bien sûr que non, elles ne le pourraient pas. La maison était immense, il leur faudrait des jours, voire des semaines. Or, Rachel ne pourrait pas tenir plus de quelques heures dans cette baraque. Elle en avait assez vu, assez senti. Les corps commençaient déjà leur processus de décomposition, et l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Et ce sang qui collait aux chaussures à peine franchi le pas de la porte...

Elles n'y arriveraient pas, c'était certain.

Rachel essaya timidement une autre approche du problème.

« Et si on s'occupait... uniquement des corps ?

— Comment cela ? »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. La petite brune déglutit.

« Je veux dire... On ne va pas les laisser là-dedans, sans rien faire, non ? On va bien les mettre ailleurs ?

— Où est-ce que tu veux les mettre, Rachel ? demanda Quinn, perplexe. Peu importe où on les cache, la police viendra les retrouver. Et de toute façon, vu le bordel qu'on a mis à l'intérieur, cela ne sert plus à rien de vouloir effacer nos traces.

— Je ne parle pas d'effacer nos traces. Je parle d'enterrer les corps. »

Rachel eut peur que Quinn se soit brisé le cou quand elle tourna rapidement la tête en sa direction. Elle la regarda longtemps, tentant visiblement de se contrôler.

« Il n'en est pas question.

— Mais... ils restent quand même des êtres humains, avança doucement Rachel.

— J'ai dit qu'il en était hors de question.

— Mais pourquoi, Quinn ? Ils méritent tout de même...

— Ils ne méritent rien du tout ! » hurla-t-elle. Le léger silence qui suivit fut glaçant. « Rien ! Pas même une pierre tombale ! Ils ont tué mes parents, Rachel, ils ont tué Frannie, et ils m'ont kidnappée ! Ils m'ont rouée de coups et m'ont traitée comme une esclave, comme une moins-que-rien ! J'ai vécu l'horreur dans cette cave, sans voir la lumière du jour pendant six mois. J'en fais encore des cauchemars aujourd'hui, comme depuis quinze ans. Ils m'ont privée d'avoir une enfance normale, ils ont tué la seule famille que j'avais, et tu voudrais qu'on... qu'on les enterre ?

— Je suis désolée. »

Rachel avait parlé si bas que Quinn crut avoir halluciné. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas quand elle vit des larmes briller sur les joues de son amie, son regard fuyant et baissé qui refusait de rencontrer ses yeux, ses mains qui s'agrippaient et ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

À cet instant, Quinn eut honte d'elle-même. Elle soupira lourdement, consciente que la question légitime de Rachel ne méritait pas une réponse aussi brusque et sanguine. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se détestant de ressembler à ces monstres. Elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à les tuer, un par un, et pourtant elle désirait plus que tout ne jamais devenir comme eux.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement dans l'habitacle, tandis que la petite brune essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher ses larmes de couler et que Quinn se battait contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Je suis désolée, Rachel. »

Les mots furent accompagnés d'une main qui vint chercher celle de la brune, l'étreignant doucement.

Quinn répéta qu'elle était désolée, puis se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

* * *

Le soir tomba rapidement. Les deux filles n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur voiture.

Elles n'avaient plus reparlé des corps, et ne les mentionneraient sans doute plus qu'à quelques reprises. Ce n'était pas le plus important en cet instant.

Éreintées, les deux femmes s'étaient allongées sur les sièges à l'arrière, où elles avaient fini de verser leurs larmes sur leurs épaules. Puis Quinn s'était blottie contre Rachel, comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites et qu'elles partageaient une chambre à l'orphelinat.

Rachel avait toujours réussi à l'apaiser, après s'être réveillée en sursaut à cause de ses cauchemars ou parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle caressait ses cheveux sans un mot (elle n'avait pas fait un bruit depuis cet après-midi), laissant la blonde respirer l'air entre son cou et son épaule, récupérant de toutes ses émotions.

Elle avait presque oublié qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait commis quatre meurtres.

Personne n'avait semblé être au courant de cela ; aucune voiture de police, aucune patrouille, aucun voisin ne s'était déplacé jusqu'à cette maison égarée. Cela la soulageait d'un poids pour le moment, lui permettait de respirer un peu mieux et de réfléchir à ce qu'elles devraient faire demain.

Rachel serra Quinn un peu plus fort.

« Tu sais... » murmura doucement Rachel, continuant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins collés par le sang et la sueur, « je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. »

Elle sentit Quinn secouer légèrement la tête contre son corps, puis s'écarter d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, » dit-elle simplement. Avant d'ajouter, sans s'arrêter de la fixer : « Je t'aime. »

Rachel sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Puis, la jeune blonde reprit sa place contre sa poitrine, respirant lentement dans le silence qui les engloutissait peu à peu.

Rachel la laissa s'endormir contre elle, et commença elle aussi à dériver vers le sommeil en sa compagnie. Un mince sourire orna ses lèvres. Elle savait que Quinn l'aimait, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit, avant ce soir.

Dans l'obscurité qui commençait à s'installer, elle ferma les yeux, après avoir embrassé Quinn sur le front et lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

* * *

Elles n'étaient réveillées que depuis une heure quand Quinn décida qu'elles feraient mieux de partir tout de suite, avant que le soleil ne se montre entièrement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Quinn prit d'abord la précaution de dissimuler la voiture qu'elle avait louée quelques jours plus tôt en desserrant le frein à main et en la poussant du haut d'un chemin rocailleux serpentant jusqu'au bas d'une vallée. Elle espérait qu'on ne la retrouve pas de sitôt — de toute façon, on ne pourrait jamais faire le lien jusqu'à elle. Elle avait pris la précaution d'utiliser un faux nom et une fausse adresse sous lesquels enregistrer la location.

Puis elle se mit au volant de la voiture de Rachel, attendit que cette dernière fut bien installée pour démarrer en direction d'ailleurs, loin d'ici.

Derrière elles, la maison commençait lentement à s'embraser.

Pendant que Quinn précipitait l'autre voiture dans un ravin, Rachel en avait récupéré l'essence dans un jerrycan et aspergé l'intérieur du bâtiment de pierre. Lorsqu'elle eut vidé entièrement le bidon, elle craqua une allumette qu'elle jeta sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Le rez-de-chaussée de la maison s'enflamma instantanément, les flammes brûlant sans faire de distinction entre les tableaux de maîtres, les photographies et souvenirs, et les corps pourrissant dans la salle de bains.

Ç'avait été la seule solution pour effacer au mieux leurs traces.

Une odeur de chair brûlée vint chatouiller ses narines, et elle fit rapidement demi-tour. Ses mains empestaient l'essence, mais elle accueillit cette odeur avec soulagement.

Elle pouvait suivre le spectacle dans le rétroviseur, mais préféra s'en détacher et regarder devant elle, vers l'endroit où Quinn les menait.

Elle n'y prêtait pas d'importance, tant que Quinn était avec elle. C'était sa seule préoccupation.

* * *

 _Is it alright for you to feel this way?_  
 _Put your head in my lap, the world will go away_  
 _We can go there, we can go anywhere_  
 _We can go there._

 _— Alright, Kinnie Starr._


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai l'impression d'avancer un peu vite, mais peu importe. Je pense que cette fiction fera moins de dix chapitres, cela me semble suffisant pour ce que j'ai à raconter. Votre avis sur la suite des événements ?  
**

* * *

Quinn roulait au-dessous de la vitesse autorisée, d'abord pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais aussi car elle savait qu'elles ne couraient pour l'instant aucun danger. Elle allumait la radio toutes les demi-heures sur les chaînes d'infos locales et nationales, pour savoir si l'on avait signalé la disparition — ou la mort — des gens qu'elle avait tués, ou une maison qui avait mystérieusement pris feu aux premières lueurs du jour.

Il n'y avait rien. Personne à leurs trousses. Personne ne se doutait même qu'elles fuyaient.

Cela la rassura quelque peu, et lui donnait le temps de penser à leur prochaine étape.

Il faudrait qu'elles trouvent un endroit où dormir, où rester pendant quelques temps.

Elles pourraient louer une chambre dans un motel pour cette nuit, peut-être même deux, mais pas plus ; d'ici là, la nouvelle de l'incendie et du quadruple crime se sera largement répandue, et les polices du comté et de l'État seront sans aucun doute à leur recherche.

Elles avaient tout de même un avantage : celui de ne pas pouvoir être reconnues, du moins, pour le moment. Dès que la police scientifique saura que l'incendie était criminel, elle fera tout pour rechercher des traces d'ADN, si cela était possible. Quinn ne savait pas si elle pouvait ensuite remonter jusqu'à elles, leurs noms et leur visage, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Elle se donnait trois jours pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre la police et leur voiture.

Elle soupira, resserra sa prise sur le volant.

Elle se sentait comme une fugitive, mais n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Bien sûr, Quinn avait tué des gens ; quatre personnes d'une même famille, sans scrupule, sans avoir ressenti la moindre émotion sinon du soulagement à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur la détente. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir, simplement par vengeance. Si elle avait eu un autre moyen de se faire justice, moins sanglant, elle l'aurait choisi sans hésiter.

Mais quelque soit la façon dont elle s'y était prise, Quinn n'aurait jamais pu récupérer l'enfance qu'on lui avait volée et la famille qu'on lui avait prise. Rien ne pourrait y changer quelque chose.

En revanche, elle s'était assurée que les Kane ne recommenceraient jamais leurs méfaits, qu'aucun autre enfant n'aurait à subir ce qu'elle avait subi pendant six mois, et cela apaisait, pour un instant, son cœur rongé par la douleur.

Au moins, elle pourrait recommencer à dormir sans faire de cauchemars.

* * *

Après deux heures de route, la voiture s'arrêta précipitamment sur le bas-côté, et Rachel en sortit en courant pour aller vomir.

Il était presque onze heures du matin et elles venaient de traverser la frontière de l'Illinois, en direction de l'ouest.

Quinn sortit à son tour pour venir l'aider. Elle posa une main dans son dos et retint ses cheveux de l'autre, pendant que Rachel vidait le contenu de son estomac.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Rachel reprit son souffle, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air et acceptant avec gratitude la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Quinn.

Les deux femmes profitèrent de cet arrêt improvisé pour faire une pause, dix minutes plus tard, dans un fast-food sur l'une des sorties de l'autoroute pour se ravitailler et se dégourdir les jambes.

Le restaurant, grand et vide, était parfait pour passer incognito tout en mangeant quelque chose de consistant.

Assise devant une salade et un verre d'eau fraîche, Rachel mangeait lentement, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur le paysage et l'autoroute qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Quinn, quant à elle, regardait en direction de la salle à moitié vide, essayant de deviner à l'expression des autres clients et des employés s'ils savaient qu'elles étaient recherchées, ou pourraient l'être d'un instant à l'autre.

Personne ne faisait attention à elles, cependant.

Excepté un homme, accoudé au comptoir, qui les fixait sans arrêt depuis qu'elles avaient poussé la porte du restaurant.

Quinn attendit que Rachel finisse de manger, puis lui glissa à l'oreille quelques mots qui lui firent hocher la tête. Elles se levèrent, sortirent de la salle, et remarquèrent que l'homme s'était lui aussi levé et les suivait maintenant à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme blonde fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en sa direction, pour ne pas voir son regard obscène dirigé vers elles, et se hâta de déverrouiller la voiture pour qu'elles puissent reprendre la route et aller le plus loin possible. Elle avait à peine sorti les clés de sa poche quand une voix rauque et lourde de sous-entendus les interpella.

« Eh, mes jolies ! Vous allez où, comme ça ?

— Ne te retourne pas, glissa Quinn à Rachel en essayant de se dépêcher un peu plus.

— Rien ne presse, vous savez, poursuivit l'homme. Je suis sûr qu'on pardonnera un léger retard à deux jolies filles comme vous. »

La petite brune retint un haut-le-cœur, et elle vit Quinn serrer les poings pour essayer de se contenir. L'homme, probablement ivre et même défoncé, d'après le son de sa voix et son élocution approximative, continuait de leur parler. Elle essaya au mieux de faire abstraction de ses paroles, tandis que Quinn réussit enfin à déverrouiller les portes. Rachel se glissa à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, sans avoir remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché et plaquait presque la blonde contre la portière.

« Tu sais, on pourrait bien s'amuser, tous les deux, » bredouilla-t-il en lorgnant sur sa poitrine. Quinn pouvait sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool et ferma les yeux. Elle allait hurler, ou frapper, ou peut-être même les deux s'il la touchait. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Mais il continuait de parler, et dit une phrase qui lui glaça les os.

« En plus, je suis sûre que t'es une pute. »

Elle n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement car l'homme était brusquement projeté en arrière, puis tomba violemment sur le dos en perdant l'équilibre.

Rachel avait tout entendu et ne laisserait pas passer cela.

La brune posa son pied sur la poitrine de l'homme, appuyant juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas se lever, et lui parla à voix basse mais audible, lui faisant froid dans le dos.

« Tu vas retirer ce que tu viens de dire. »

L'homme sembla ne pas comprendre, puis il éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi ? gloussa-t-il. Tu crois me faire peur, ma petite ? Je vais aussi m'occuper de toi, poupée, et quand j'en aurais fini... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ; Rachel lui avait asséné un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Un os craqua sourdement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le coffre de la voiture, y prit le fusil de chasse de Quinn, et revint vers lui, pointant le canon directement sur son crâne.

L'homme la regardait d'un œil incrédule, souriant toujours, et Quinn se mit à avoir peur.

Le parking étant éloigné du restaurant, aucun des clients ne pouvait voir la scène, et cela arrangeait quelque peu les deux femmes.

« Tu vas retirer ce que tu as dit, répéta Rachel. Je ne te le dirai pas une troisième fois. »

L'homme se contenta d'un rire gras, irrespectueux, et Rachel plaqua le canon directement dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, il ne riait plus.

« Excuse-toi immédiatement, dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi calme, mais terriblement froide. C'est ta dernière chance. »

Elle fit pression sur l'arme, l'enfonçant au fond de sa gorge, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait plus ; il dut également le sentir car toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de ses traits. Il avait blanchi, et ses yeux s'étaient remplis de peur lorsqu'il vit qu'un doigt fin était prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette. Quinn regardait la scène d'un air effrayé. Elle craignait la suite des événements, non pas pour l'homme — elle se fichait pas mal de la vie d'un inconnu venu la harceler — mais pour Rachel.

Elle lui faisait peur. Son regard noir ne montrait aucun signe de pitié.

L'homme hocha la tête prestement contre le canon de l'arme, et Quinn soupira quand Rachel la retira pour qu'il puisse parler.

S'excusant rapidement et baissant la tête, il se releva à toute vitesse et courut dans la direction opposée. Rachel attendit qu'il fut hors de vue pour pouvoir ranger l'arme, et s'assurer enfin que Quinn allait bien.

Cette dernière hocha fébrilement la tête. « Ça va aller, c'est rien, fit-elle doucement. Mais... c'était vraiment la peine de faire... ça ?

— Il n'avait pas à te dire ça, la coupa Rachel. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

Quinn hocha encore la tête, silencieuse, puis, avant que Rachel n'aille s'installer côté passager, la retint par la main.

« Merci. »

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante, et la jeune brune lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Les deux femmes reprirent leur route pour un court instant, s'arrêtant moins d'une heure plus tard dans une petite ville à la frontière de l'Iowa et de l'Illinois. L'endroit était peu fréquenté, ce qui les décida à abandonner leur voiture pendant une petite heure et à flâner dans le centre-ville.

Il faisait frais, mais le vent était doux, annonçant la fin de l'hiver pour bientôt.

Rachel profita de cet arrêt pour visiter quelques boutiques de vêtements, en achetant plusieurs pour elle et pour Quinn. Elle n'en avait pas prévus assez en quittant son appartement, deux jours plus tôt — mais elle n'avait pas prévu non plus le cours que les événements avaient pris, cependant.

La jeune femme blonde avait quant à elle passé son temps dans une librairie éloignée du tumulte du centre-ville, y arpentant les rayonnages et passant le doigt avec révérence sur la tranche des livres qui attiraient son regard.

Elle soupira doucement en sortant de la boutique. Elle et Rachel avaient l'air de mener une vie parfaitement normale, aux yeux de tous, et même à ses propres yeux. Elles se baladaient en ville, et allaient d'un instant à l'autre reprendre la route pour continuer leur fuite.

La seule chose qui les empêchait de mener une vie ordinaire, c'était cette famille. Ces gens qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer, quinze ans plus tôt.

Mais c'était du passé — ce n'étaient plus des personnes vivantes, mais des cadavres calcinés. Ils ne pourraient plus rien lui faire.

Peut-être que si elles réussissaient à passer entre les mailles du filet de la police et de la justice, elles pourraient enfin avoir une vie raisonnable, sans tortionnaire ni sang ni cadavre, sans fuir et sans se retourner sur le passé.

Quinn vit Rachel sortir d'une boutique de mode, portant un sac dans chaque main, et sourit d'un air absent.

Une vie avec Rachel sonnait comme la plus belle des promesses.

Il faudrait pour cela qu'elles soient d'abord en sécurité.

* * *

Quinn conduisit pendant que Rachel dormait à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle passa l'après-midi à l'arrière du volant, s'arrêtant seulement au bout de cinq heures, lorsque la fatigue se fit sentir et que la luminosité devint trop faible pour qu'elle puisse continuer.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir apparaître une enseigne lumineuse indiquant qu'un motel se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre.

La voiture se gara, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, sur un petit parking presque vide, en face d'un bâtiment de plain-pied tout en longueur. Le motel ressemblait à n'importe quel autre ; construit en briques blanches, des fenêtres sur toute sa longueur, un toit rouge vif et une enseigne indiquant le nom du motel et la mention « ouvert » clignotant dans le crépuscule.

Quinn éteignit le moteur, puis se retourna pour voir si Rachel dormait encore.

La petite brune était toujours endormie, recroquevillée sur elle-même, un manteau en guise de couverture sur ses jambes. Quinn eut un sourire triste. La jeune femme avait dû souffrir et subir plus qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord imaginé ; ces derniers jours l'avaient sûrement plus qu'éprouvée.

En pensant à cela, elle se trouva elle aussi incroyablement fatiguée, n'ayant pas réellement dormi depuis quelque temps, et elle se dit qu'elles seraient sûrement mieux à l'intérieur, au fond d'un lit chaud et de draps propres.

À contrecœur, elle tendit le bras et secoua doucement l'épaule de Rachel pour la sortir du sommeil. La jeune femme gémit doucement, murmura des incohérences et replongea dans ses rêves.

Quinn sourit doucement, se contentant de l'observer pendant de longues minutes.

Rachel avait l'air paisible, sa respiration régulière apaisant la blonde qui caressait doucement son épaule, ses cheveux, appréciant la sensation de chaleur et de quiétude qui l'habitait progressivement. Elle continua son geste jusqu'à ce que la petite brune s'étire lentement, ouvrant des pupilles endormies sur les deux yeux verts qui la regardaient avec affection.

Puis, elle sembla recouvrer ses esprits et remarqua que le véhicule était à l'arrêt.

« On ne roule plus ? »

Quinn secoua la tête. « On va faire une pause et passer la nuit dans un vrai lit, » répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Les deux femmes emportèrent les affaires dont elles avaient besoin dans un sac et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du motel. Un homme les accueillit sans les regarder plus d'une seconde, retournant au journal qu'il feuilletait d'un air négligeant.

« C'est pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

La plus grande prit la parole. « On voudrait une chambre pour deux.

— Lit simple ou double ?

— La moins chère possible. »

Le jeune garçon leva enfin les yeux de son magazine, observa un peu plus attentivement ses deux clientes et se tourna vers le tableau qui contenait les clés des chambres. Rachel nota que pas plus d'une dizaine étaient actuellement occupées.

L'hôtelier déposa une clé et un numéro de chambre sur le comptoir.

« Cela vous fera cinquante-sept dollars par nuit, dit l'homme en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Il vous faudra payer maintenant. »

Elles payèrent avec la carte bancaire de Rachel et prirent la clé en direction de leur chambre.

La pièce était de taille correcte bien que les deux femmes s'y sentirent un peu à l'étroit — mais cela restait tout de même mieux que de rester dormir dans leur voiture. Un lit double en occupait la majeure partie, encadré de deux tables de nuit surmontées d'une lampe de chevet. Une petite salle de bain composée d'une douche et d'un lavabo se trouvait près de la porte. Une télévision était accrochée dans un coin de la chambre et une petite commode, deux chaises et une table en bois complétaient le mobilier quelque peu désuet.

Rachel déposa son sac sur l'une des chaises et s'assit sur le lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement mêlé de fatigue.

Elle toucha du doigt les draps propres et lisses du lit, appréciant la sensation, laquelle lui avait manqué pendant ces deux jours. Elle ne désirait rien de plus que de se glisser sous la couette et de dormir pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur se calment et que son mal de tête lancinant disparaisse.

Rachel se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de se changer et de se mettre au lit, Quinn la suivant de quelques minutes.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la blonde se glisser sous les draps en sous-vêtements, dévoilant son dos strié de rouge.

Elle avait presque oublié les cicatrices infligées par la femme au couteau de cuisine.

Dans la pénombre, elle remarqua la large ligne sinueuse marbrant ses omoplates et ses côtes, les morceaux de fil qui rattachaient sa chair et les retenaient en un seul morceau.

Rachel déglutit, tendit fébrilement la main et effleura du doigt les points de suture qu'elle lui avait faits la veille. Quinn gémit doucement de douleur et Rachel retira sa main pour la poser un peu plus bas, sur sa hanche.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle. Elle embrassa sa nuque et répéta ces mêmes mots, sentant Quinn hocher négativement la tête contre ses lèvres, puis celle-ci se retourna.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rachel. »

Elles se regardèrent longtemps, essayant de deviner leurs formes et leurs traits tandis que la nuit tombait et que l'obscurité les envahissait progressivement. Rachel se demanda combien de temps leur fuite durerait ; si elles devraient rester sur les routes à jamais, si elles seraient arrêtées à la prochaine frontière d'État, si elles pourraient jamais avoir une vie normale.

Elle posa la question à Quinn, qui resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes avant de sourire doucement.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la Californie. »

* * *

 _I've known mornings white as diamonds_  
 _Silent from a night so cold_  
 _Such a stillness, calm as the owl glides_  
 _Our lives are buried in snow._

 _— White As Diamonds, Alela Diane._


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite, moins sanglante que le début, j'en conviens. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

Quinn se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs fois dans la nuit, secouant Rachel de son sommeil par la même occasion. La blonde s'extirpait alors de son étreinte, buvait un verre d'eau du robinet et se recouchait aussitôt dans les bras de son amie, espérant que ses cauchemars la laisseraient tranquille pour le reste de la nuit.

Il n'en fut rien.

Malgré les murmures apaisants de Rachel près de son oreille et ses caresses prudentes sur ses hanches et son dos, Quinn était inlassablement troublée par les visions d'une maison à feu et à sang, d'une famille décimée pourrissant dans une salle de bains, d'une femme aux yeux fous qui pointait vers elle un large couteau scintillant. Elle voyait des lumières bleues et rouges clignotant dans le lointain, se rapprochant inexorablement de leur voiture, aveuglantes et menaçantes.

Elle rêvait aussi, de temps à autre, de plages de sable fin et de douce chaleur, de grands espaces, de champs asséchés par le soleil et de liberté.

Quinn ne savait trop lequel de ces deux rêves se réaliserait.

Il était un peu plus de sept heures du matin quand la grande blonde abandonna l'idée de retrouver le sommeil, quitta le lit chaud où Rachel dormait encore pour aller prendre une douche.

Dans la petite salle de bains, elle se déshabilla, laissa l'eau couler pendant dix minutes sur sa peau nue qui portait encore les stigmates du carnage qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. Son dos lui faisait mal, ses plaies la picotaient et la grattaient, mais elle s'en fichait ; la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Et puis, elle avait enfin l'occasion de prendre une douche, de se laver pour la première fois en trois jours.

L'eau tiède effaça le sang qui était resté collé sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, sous ses ongles, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Quinn savonna chaque centimètre de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente propre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se sente plus souillée par les éclaboussures de sang de la famille Kane.

Le seul fait de penser à ce nom la rendait malade, folle de rage.

Elle ferma les robinets et se sécha méticuleusement, prenant soin de ne pas rouvrir les plaies qui cicatrisaient lentement sur son dos.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce principale, sèche et vêtue des habits achetés la veille, Rachel dormait toujours, serrant un oreiller dans ses poings. Quinn la laissa se reposer encore un moment, bien qu'elle sache qu'il leur faudrait partir le plus tôt possible, en direction de l'ouest.

Quinn ouvrit le sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté et y trouva son briquet et quelques cigarettes au fond d'une poche. Elle en alluma une après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, s'y accouda et inspira la fumée dans l'air froid et piquant du matin.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Les événements de ces derniers jours s'étaient enchaînés si vite qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'y penser. Depuis le jour où elle avait retrouvé la trace de ses bourreaux, par un malencontreux hasard — elle avait simplement cherché le nom des gens qui avaient habité dans l'Ohio en 2001, l'année où elle avait été enlevée, et qui avaient déménagé environ six mois plus tard, et elle avait épluché des registres et des bibliothèques et des centaines de sites Internet pendant des mois et des années, jusqu'à trouver cette photo, la photo de cette femme, son sourire glacial et ses yeux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Ç'avait presque été trop facile.

Même après l'avoir vue morte, l'avoir tuée de ses propres mains, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer. »

Quinn se retourna, et vit Rachel à demi assise sur le lit, se tenant sur ses coudes. Cette dernière étouffa un bâillement du dos de la main, passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux en bataille et s'assit plus convenablement, reposant sa tête entre ses mains en attendant la réponse de Quinn.

« J'avais arrêté, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai arrêté. Il me restait quelques cigarettes que j'ai emportées avec moi, et je... » Quinn soupira faiblement. « Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de ça, je crois.

— Je comprends. »

Elles ne dirent rien d'autre pendant une minute ou deux, Quinn continuant de fumer sa cigarette et Rachel l'observant d'un air serein.

Après l'avoir terminée, la blonde écrasa le mégot sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la referma. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Rachel, glissa ses ongles à travers ses cheveux, un timide sourire au bout des lèvres.

« Il faut qu'on reparte, Rachel. On a encore beaucoup de route à faire, et peu de temps devant nous. »

La plus petite soupira doucement, hochant la tête d'un air résigné sans dire un mot. Quinn se sentit tout à coup mal de faire endurer tous ces sacrifices à Rachel. Elle n'avait rien demandé, après tout, et pourtant elle était maintenant embarquée dans une virée en voiture qui durerait Dieu seul savait combien de temps.

« Je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça, fit-elle à voix basse. Je te promets que tout ceci sera bientôt terminé, qu'on pourra enfin vivre en paix. En sécurité.

— Je sais, répondit Rachel en hochant la tête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il faut que tu comprennes ça, Quinn. J'ai choisi de t'accompagner, de t'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Et je ne le regrette pas. »

Rachel prit la main de Quinn qui était toujours dans ses cheveux, la tint un instant contre son visage, soupirant d'aise au contact. La savoir près d'elle la rassurait, lui réchauffait l'âme, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant que Quinn la touchait.

Elle sentit sa respiration se couper brusquement quand le visage de la blonde s'approcha lentement du sien, ses yeux noisette se posant tour à tour sur sa bouche et dans ses yeux. Cependant, Rachel l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres de Quinn. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, un air interrogateur, presque déçu peignant ses traits.

« Pas maintenant, murmura Rachel. Quand tout... quand tout cela sera fini. »

Quinn sembla comprendre, et lui offrit un triste sourire.

Rachel serra sa main dans les siennes, étreignant ses doigts osseux avant de les porter à sa bouche pour les embrasser.

Un jour, elle pourrait faire plus que cela. Quand elle n'aurait plus peur de sortir de chez elle, quand elle ne sentirait plus le besoin de regarder derrière elle à chaque pas. Elle sentait que ce moment arriverait, très bientôt, une fois qu'elles seraient définitivement en sécurité.

Elle faisait confiance à Quinn pour cela.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans leur voiture, écoutant d'une oreille attentive et anxieuse les différentes stations radio.

Les nouvelles défilaient les unes après les autres dans l'habitacle, tandis que Rachel se frictionnait les mains pour les réchauffer et que Quinn finissait de boire son café. Le journaliste parla d'économie, de politique, des dernières informations internationales et nationales, d'écologie et de divertissement pendant les cinq minutes qui étaient consacrées à son programme. Puis une publicité s'interposa, et Quinn tourna le bouton pour changer de station.

Aucune d'entre elles, cependant, ne parlait d'un quelconque meurtre ayant eu lieu dans l'état de l'Indiana — mais une petite chaîne d'informations locales mentionna brièvement, dans sa rubrique d'événements divers, un incendie ayant été repéré par quelques témoins sur le flanc d'une colline, près du manoir d'une célèbre famille.

Quinn se figea, sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'expression horrifiée, probablement similaire à la sienne, sur le visage de Rachel.

Le flash d'informations dura à peine une minute. Il fit l'effet d'une éternité. Dès qu'il se termina et que l'animatrice enchaîna sur un sujet plus léger, la jeune blonde se dépêcha de tourner la clé de contact à fond, appuya sur la pédale et sortit du parking quasiment désert pour rejoindre l'autoroute le plus rapidement possible.

Elle se sentait bouleversée par cette nouvelle, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle avait cru s'être suffisamment préparée à cette finalité, à cette éventualité qui allait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais elle ne pensait pas que le choc de l'apprendre à la radio serait aussi grand.

D'ailleurs, elle pensa amèrement que les autorités avaient pris beaucoup de temps avant de remarquer qu'une bâtisse aussi imposante avait pris feu.

Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient su bien avant, mais n'avaient divulgué l'information aux journalistes seulement maintenant.

Quoiqu'il en fût, elles se devaient de continuer à rouler, toujours plus loin.

Rachel restait prostrée sur son siège sans prononcer un mot depuis qu'elles avaient démarré en trombe. Quinn le remarqua bien vite, et, lui lançant un rapide regard avant de garder les yeux sur la route, elle lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

« Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Rachel en haussant les épaules. Je suis un peu secouée. Je m'y attendais, évidemment, mais de là à savoir que tout l'état, et bientôt tout le pays saura ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas... eh bien, cela me met un peu mal à l'aise. »

Quinn acquiesça en silence. Elle aussi se sentait mal à l'aise, presque gênée.

« Ils ne nous attraperont pas, Rachel, poursuivit la plus grande après un instant. Ils ne savent pas que l'incendie est volontaire, que nous sommes derrière tout ça. Merde, ils ne savent sans doute même pas qu'il y a quatre corps complètement carbonisés dans la salle de bains ! Ça leur prendra du temps avant de faire le lien jusqu'à nous, et on sera déjà loin à ce moment-là.

— J'espère que tu as raison » dit doucement Rachel en regardant par la fenêtre. Les voitures défilaient sans cesse devant le paysage désolé bordant l'autoroute. Quelques conifères s'entassaient par endroits, mais pour la majeure partie, il n'y avait rien.

Elle se demanda brièvement si Quinn pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire, si elle y croyait, si elles ne couraient aucun risque pour l'instant, ou si elle avait seulement prononcé ces phrases pour se convaincre elle-même, pour se donner un peu de temps.

Probablement un peu des deux, jugea Rachel.

Elles passèrent la totalité de la journée sur les routes, se relayant derrière le volant pour que l'autre se repose quelques heures, sans jamais vraiment trouver le repos. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent deux fois pour déjeuner et pour faire une pause, perdant à peine deux heures sur leur voyage qui les conduisit à travers des centaines de comtés et de routes et de paysages.

Elles ne purent en profiter tant leur esprit était absorbé par d'autres préoccupations, autrement plus sérieuses.

Aux alentours de sept heures du soir, quand le crépuscule s'annonça, Quinn proposa de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

« Mais pas dans un motel, précisa-t-elle. Essayons de loger chez un habitant pas trop curieux.

— Tu penses que c'est préférable ? Un motel n'est-il pas plus discret ?

— Pas si on continue de payer en carte bancaire. Et on n'est pas obligées de rester en ville ; on peut errer dans la campagne jusqu'à trouver un vieux couple de paysans qui voudra bien nous offrir l'hospitalité pour une nuit. Je crois que c'est faisable. »

Rachel approuva. Après tout, qu'elles logent chez un particulier ou dans un établissement approprié, le résultat serait le même. Quinn roula encore pendant une heure, longeant la frontière entre le Nebraska et le Colorado, entre plaines et montagnes avant de trouver un endroit qui ferait l'affaire.

Une petite maison à l'écart de l'agitation du centre-ville, en contrebas, perchée à flanc de colline et avec une vue dégagée sur l'horizon se présenta à elles. Quinn ralentit, coupa le moteur lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent à une centaine de mètres. Elle observa la fumée sortant de la cheminée, le pick-up garé près des champs, la lumière s'échappant des fenêtres masquées par des rideaux.

Elle entendit Rachel soupirer doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? »

Quinn avait ouvert la portière et commençait déjà à sortir.

« On avisera, répondit-elle. On leur dira qu'on s'est perdues, qu'on est allées rendre visite à une tante ou à un cousin éloigné et qu'on n'a pas su retrouver notre route. On leur dira qu'on n'a ni GPS, ni téléphone portable, pour être plus crédibles. Et si jamais ils refusent de nous prendre en pitié et de nous accueillir, on reprendra la route et on fera la même chose avec la prochaine maison. »

Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan, après tout. Il suffisait que les gens sur qui elles allaient tomber soient un rien compréhensif et pas trop curieux, et cela pourrait fonctionner. Elles passeraient la nuit sans problème, au chaud, auraient à manger, et repartiraient le lendemain. Ce serait simple, en réalité.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent chacune leur sac à dos et marchèrent le long du sentier en terre battue, s'approchant inexorablement de la petite baraque.

Maintenant qu'elles avaient presque atteint la maison, elles pouvaient surprendre des bribes de conversation indistinctes entre deux personnes, entendre l'animation qui régnait derrière les fenêtres, et même sentir l'odeur émanant de la cuisine, leur mettant l'eau à la bouche.

Quinn prit la main de Rachel et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour y frapper. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Une femme noire d'une trentaine d'années, un peu ronde, le visage avenant et souriant, les cheveux retenus en queue-de-cheval et portant un tablier se tenait devant elles. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise d'avoir de la visite, bien que sa maison se trouvât à plus d'un kilomètre de toute autre habitation. Quinn essaya de sourire nonchalamment, s'éclaircit la voix et serra un peu plus fort la main de Rachel.

« Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Quinn, et voici mon amie Rachel. Nous sommes désolées de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais nous nous sommes perdues, et on se demandait si... si vous pouviez nous héberger pour une nuit, finit-elle à voix basse. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas. » Elle avait honte de mentir aussi pitoyablement.

« Mais bien entendu, s'exclama la jeune femme. On n'a pas souvent des visiteurs, par ici, et ça nous fera plaisir, à mon mari et à moi, d'offrir le gîte et le couvert à deux jeunes femmes comme vous. »

La blonde se sentit rougir, à la fois de soulagement et de honte. Abuser de pauvres gens innocents ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais elle gardait dans un coin de sa tête la raison qui la poussait à agir ainsi, et se dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution envisageable. De toute façon, les dés étaient jetés. Elles ne pouvaient plus reculer.

« Entrez donc, ajouta la femme en voyant qu'elles n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Faites comme chez vous. Je vais vous préparer un thé chaud et vous présenter à mon mari, il sera ravi de faire votre connaissance. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Mercedes. »

L'intérieur était charmant, chaudement aménagé. Tous les meubles ou presque étaient en bois, et un feu craquelait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. En entrant dans le salon, les deux jeunes femmes remarquèrent les nombreux portraits et paysages ornant les murs, le canapé en cuir et les deux fauteuils postés devant le foyer, l'épais tapis aux motifs complexes qui recouvrait le parquet.

Tout ici respirait le confort et l'humilité.

Mercedes les présenta à Sam, un homme blond au visage juvénile qui portait des chemises à carreaux et de larges bottes. Il fut enchanté de faire leur connaissance, souriant d'un air sincère qui provoqua un pincement au cœur chez les deux jeunes filles.

Leurs hôtes les invitèrent à déposer leurs maigres affaires dans une chambre à l'arrière de la maison, puis les prièrent de venir partager leur repas. Quinn et Rachel ne purent qu'avaler la moitié de leur plat avant de s'excuser, prétextant être fatiguées par le long voyage qu'elles avaient entrepris, et de se retirer dans leur chambre. Mercedes et Sam n'avaient pas l'air le moins du monde offensés, et cela fut encore plus douloureux à supporter.

« Je me sens mal pour eux, avoua Rachel une fois dans l'intimité de la chambre. Ils sont si gentils, si honnêtes. Tandis que nous, nous dissimulons ce que nous sommes, ce que nous avons fait. S'ils savaient seulement ce que l'on vient de faire.

— On n'a pas vraiment le choix, dit Quinn d'une voix sourde, brisée par la fatigue et les émotions. S'ils savaient ce que nous avons fait, ils nous dénonceraient, ou pire, nous tueraient.

— Je sais. »

Quinn leva la tête, regarda les yeux marron qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Elle se demandait souvent, depuis qu'elle avait appelé Rachel en plein milieu de la nuit trois jours plus tôt, ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'était pas venue, si elle ne l'avait pas soutenue. Elle ne serait probablement jamais sortie de cette maison vivante, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, étreignant sa main dans la sienne et sourit.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, avec moi. »

Quinn n'eut pas besoin de voir le sourire de Rachel pour savoir qu'il ornait ses lèvres et illuminait ses traits.

« Moi aussi, Quinn » répondit-elle. Avant d'ajouter, après un silence qui parut durer des heures : « On va s'en sortir, tu verras. On va se tirer de ce pétrin, et vivre la vie que l'on mérite. Je te le promets. »

Cela eut le don de tirer quelques larmes de Quinn, qui pleura doucement dans ses bras pendant la majeure partie de la nuit.

* * *

 _The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin_  
 _So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill_  
 _Meet me where the snow melt flows_  
 _It is there, my dear, where we will begin again.  
_

 _— Take Us Back, Alela Diane._


	6. Chapter 6

**Avant-dernier chapitre. Finalement, je me suis assez éloignée de la trame originale de Martyrs. Peut-être parce que je l'ai revu entre-temps, et que j'ai choisi un sort plus clément pour mes personnages. Je ne me sens pas assez forte pour écrire des drames aussi angoissants, je crois.**

 **Oh, et je vous encourage vivement à écouter la chanson qui se trouve en citation à la fin de ce chapitre. Bande originale du film. Elle vous donnera des frissons.**

* * *

La nuit fut plus reposante que la précédente, presque réparatrice. Rachel se réveilla à l'aube au son des pépiements d'oiseaux et du chant du coq.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, désorientée, avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille, et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle et Quinn étaient toujours en vie, toujours dans cette chambre, et non mises à la porte ou entourées d'hommes en uniforme pointant leurs armes sur elles. Elles avaient encore un peu de répit.

Quinn dormait toujours, recroquevillée contre son flanc. Ses traits paisibles et le mince sourire ornant ses lèvres auraient presque pu faire croire à Rachel qu'elles ne couraient aucun danger, que tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle décida de ne plus penser à cela pour l'instant ; puis elle tendit la main, caressant les cheveux de Quinn, ses mèches qui chatouillaient son cou et son front.

Rachel n'aurait su dire quand exactement elle s'était éprise de la jeune femme. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, quinze ans plus tôt, Quinn avait énormément changé. Elle n'était alors qu'une petite fille, et Rachel aussi, mais Quinn avait vu bien plus qu'aucun être humain n'était censé jamais voir.

Des infirmières avaient amené à l'orphelinat, un jour, une enfant au regard fuyant qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée.

Elle n'avait parlé ni aux médecins, ni aux policiers — bien que ceux-ci avaient vite compris l'histoire derrière son mutisme en découvrant la salle de torture dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée pendant six mois, et en voyant par la suite, horrifiés, les multiples coupures et contusions dont elle souffrait.

À ce moment, personne n'avait encore fait le lien entre cette enfant retrouvée et le meurtre d'une famille ayant eu lieu six mois plus tôt, suivi de l'enlèvement de leur petite fille.

Rachel non plus, ne le savait pas. Une fillette de sept ans n'était pas censée savoir que le monde regorgeait de meurtriers et de violences et de gens méchants.

Elle avait été intriguée par cette jeune fille blonde qui n'adressait la parole à personne — Rachel étant de nature bavarde, elle s'était tout de suite rapprochée d'elle pour essayer de lui tirer quelques mots.

Elle n'avait trouvé en Quinn qu'une fille muette, devenant au fil du temps une oreille attentive, une confidente, puis sa seule amie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque des policiers revinrent à l'orphelinat pour dévoiler la sombre vérité à Quinn — à savoir l'assassinat de ses parents et de sa grande sœur — que celle-ci se mit à parler.

Mais uniquement à Rachel.

Quinn lui parlait parfois de ses parents, de sa famille, mais majoritairement de petites choses insignifiantes qui retenaient l'attention de filles de sept ou huit ans pendant des heures, et de temps en temps, Rachel jouait le rôle d'oreille attentive et l'écoutait pour autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne fut adoptée — Quinn, pour des raisons évidentes bien que désolantes, et Rachel (tout comme son amie) était déjà trop âgée pour retenir l'attention d'éventuels parents cherchant à ajouter un membre à leur famille. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, car elle voulait plus que tout rester auprès de Quinn. Mis à part elle, Quinn n'avait rien. On lui avait déjà tout enlevé.

Rachel s'assurerait que la blonde puisse toujours compter sur elle, quoiqu'il advienne.

Et malgré les quatre meurtres qu'elle avait perpétrés, Rachel ne reviendrait jamais sur sa parole.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité en sentant Quinn s'étirer, se serrant contre elle et ouvrant deux yeux ensommeillés qui se posèrent dans les siens. Rachel lui sourit, continuant de jouer avec les cheveux fins sur sa nuque.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours du même blond, même après quinze ans.

Les deux femmes ne purent cependant profiter plus longtemps de ce rare moment d'insouciance et de volupté, car elles entendirent des pas s'approcher de leur chambre provisoire. On frappa trois coups à leur porte, puis Mercedes passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour leur annoncer que le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

Elles acquiescèrent et se préparèrent en quelques minutes. La prochaine étape de leur plan était incrustée dans chacun de leur esprit, embourbant leurs pensées et ne les quitta pas de la matinée.

Mercedes et Sam avaient préparé ce qui s'apparentait à un vrai festin pour les deux jeunes femmes ; de la confiture faite maison et du pain, des œufs et de la charcuterie étaient étalés sur toute la longueur de la table. Voir toute cette nourriture mit l'eau à la bouche de Rachel. Elle regrettait déjà le moment où elles devraient partir et recommencer à manger des sandwichs fades et des plats froids, à peine réchauffés, sortant du dernier supermarché ou fast-food qu'elles avaient visité.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, fit Mercedes quand elle vit que les filles n'avaient pas bougé, étaient restées debout à fixer la table et ses nombreux plats. Faites comme chez vous ! »

Un peu gênée et avec la désagréable sensation de tromper ces honnêtes gens, Quinn s'assit à un coin de la table, suivie par Rachel.

Le repas fut délicieux, l'ambiance chaleureuse, presque conviviale, familiale. Aucune pression ne reposait sur les épaules des deux jeunes femmes, rien ne leur était demandé de la part de leurs hôtes d'un jour ; si elle l'avait pu, Quinn leur aurait demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps, et son cœur se serra en pensant que Mercedes et Sam auraient sans doute été ravis de pouvoir les accueillir quelques jours de plus, sans rien demander en retour.

En fin de compte, séjourner dans un motel aurait été moins douloureux.

« C'était délicieux, fit Quinn une fois leurs assiettes terminées. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, nos familles doivent sûrement s'inquiéter à l'heure qu'il est. »

Un mensonge supplémentaire — mais celui-ci la blessa plus que les autres. Quinn se sentit nauséeuse mais tenta de ravaler sa culpabilité en pensant aux forces de police qui seraient bientôt, ou déjà lancées à leurs trousses.

Mercedes eut l'air dépité, presque triste. « Déjà ? Vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de digérer ou de vous reposer ! Attendez au moins une heure ou deux avant de reprendre la route, votre estomac vous remerciera, croyez-moi. »

Quinn articula un timide « merci », un peu maladroit face à l'enthousiasme et au réconfort maternel émanant de leur hôtesse.

Ce fut presque avec joie que Rachel et Quinn se retirèrent dans leur chambre pour se reposer pendant l'heure de répit qui leur était accordée. Elles en profitèrent pour prendre une douche chaude, revêtir des habits propres et essayer de vider leur esprit, de ne pas penser aux longues heures de route qui les attendaient, à ce qu'elles allaient faire une fois que l'on saurait qu'elles étaient sur les lieux de l'incendie et que l'alerte serait donnée.

Incapables de rester dans cet endroit rassurant, coupé du monde sans être submergées par le remords, l'immobilité et la culpabilité, les deux femmes décidèrent de partir tant qu'il était encore tôt. Elles prirent chacune leur sac et s'en allèrent faire leurs adieux aux propriétaires.

Elles trouvèrent Sam dans le salon, assis dans un fauteuil, regardant la télévision qui diffusait une chaîne d'informations. Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant le parquet craquer.

« Vous partez déjà ? dit-il d'un air étonné. Vous pouvez rester, vous savez. Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas.

— On préfère partir maintenant, répondit doucement Rachel. On a beaucoup de route à faire.

— Je comprends. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Mercedes est dehors, si vous voulez lui dire au revoir. »

Sam les étreignit brièvement, puis s'en retourna à la contemplation de son écran.

Quinn et Rachel prirent le chemin de la porte d'entrée, quand un mot prononcé par la journaliste retint l'attention de la plus petite. Elle se retourna vers la télévision, fronçant les sourcils en lisant le titre du sujet. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

 _Incendie mortel dans l'Indiana. Aucun survivant. Deux suspects en fuite sont activement recherchés._

L'écran montra brièvement un commissaire de police donnant une conférence de presse, disant que la police collectait assez d'informations pour remonter la trace du ou des meurtriers et pyromanes présumés. Aucune autre information ne serait divulguée à la presse ou aux médias pour l'instant.

Rachel déglutit péniblement, tourna la tête vers Quinn pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien lu la même chose qu'elle.

La voix de Sam la sortit de sa torpeur et la fit sursauter.

« Vous avez vu ça ? Ils ne parlent que de ça depuis hier soir. Il paraît que la famille Kane tenait un véritable empire et étaient respectés dans tout l'état. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux, mais ça fait froid dans le dos de savoir que les tueurs sont encore en liberté. »

Quinn ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Elle attrapa la main de Rachel et, sans prononcer un mot, sortit rapidement de la maison pour se diriger vers la voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Un étrange pressentiment l'assaillit lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette familière penchée sur le coffre de la voiture. Elles accélérèrent le pas, courant presque quand elles arrivèrent enfin au niveau du véhicule.

Mercedes leva lentement la tête quand elles furent à sa hauteur. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'incompréhension et de peur, et se posaient tour à tour sur ceux de Rachel et de Quinn. Elle se mit à secouer la tête lentement, incrédule.

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vous. »

Rachel sut ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle avait dû voir les informations ce matin, découvert que deux suspects étaient recherchés, et par pure curiosité, avait regardé dans le coffre de leur voiture.

Elle avait vu le fusil, et les quelques vêtements qui portaient encore quelques traces de sang qu'elles n'étaient pas arrivé à faire disparaître.

Quinn ne dit rien et ferma simplement le coffre. Rachel essaya de s'approcher de Mercedes, mais celle-ci se recula instinctivement d'un mètre.

« Mercedes, dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

— Ah oui ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qu'elle tentait au mieux de maîtriser. Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué ces pauvres gens ?

— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne sais rien.

— Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Vous avez déjà menti hier, et vous pouvez très bien recommencer. »

Le silence les enveloppa pendant que Rachel chercha le regard de Quinn ; celle-ci secoua imperceptiblement la tête, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'elles devaient partir rapidement.

« Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, réitéra la petite brune. Je te le promets, Mercedes. »

La jeune femme semblait au bord des larmes. La frayeur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Peut-être regrettait-elle déjà d'avoir offert l'hospitalité à ces deux étrangères, d'avoir nourri et logé deux possibles criminelles ?

« Je... je ne vous crois pas. »

Rachel resta immobile un instant, puis soupira. Elle hocha négligemment la tête et regarda une dernière fois Mercedes. « Je suis désolée » dit-elle avant de se retourner et de monter dans le véhicule côté passager. Quinn était déjà installée derrière le volant, et démarra aussitôt que son amie se fut trouvée à ses côtés.

Dans le rétroviseur, elles virent Mercedes porter les mains à sa bouche et pleurer.

* * *

Comme la veille, les deux femmes roulèrent la majeure partie de la journée.

Régulièrement, Rachel ou Quinn allumait la radio pour connaître les dernières avancées de l'enquête sur l'incendie et le quadruple homicide. La piste criminelle et volontaire était dorénavant privilégiée — des résidus d'essence avaient été retrouvés. Cependant, aucune information n'était donnée sur les suspects.

La police scientifique pourrait bien faire des analyses d'ADN, si jamais elle en retrouvait des traces, mais puisque aucune des deux femmes n'était enregistrée dans le dossier de la police, cela ne les avancerait à rien.

Elles étaient encore saines et sauves, pour le moment.

Aucun barrage de police n'était en place à aucune des frontières qu'elles traversaient, et elles se rapprochaient inexorablement de leur destination, quelle qu'elle fût.

Quinn prit la décision, après avoir traversé les plaines arides et ensoleillées du Colorado en quelques heures, de se débarrasser de son fusil. Elle arrêta la voiture près d'un ravin au fond duquel coulait paisiblement une petite rivière, sortit et ouvrit le coffre. Le canon et la crosse étaient encore maculés de sang. Heureusement que personne ne les avait arrêtées, songea-t-elle, ou elles auraient eu de sérieux ennuis avec cette arme et aucun permis qui les autorisait à l'utiliser, ou même à la transporter.

La grande blonde prit l'arme, retira les cartouches qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, marcha jusqu'au bord du précipice et la lança le plus loin possible. Elle vit le fusil tomber lourdement au fond du canyon et n'entendit pas le bruit de sa chute dans l'eau.

Elle remonta ensuite en voiture, répondit à l'air interrogateur de Rachel par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et confiant, et redémarra le moteur.

Quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus loin, après la frontière délimitant le Colorado et l'Utah, Quinn attendit de passer près d'une autre crevasse semblable à la première — asséchée, cette fois-ci — pour y balancer la boîte de cartouches qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis dix jours. Elle était encore presque pleine.

Quinn ne ressentit rien en voyant les petits morceaux de métal létaux tournoyer dans le vide et s'écraser sur les rochers en contrebas.

Les deux femmes recommencèrent ce même rituel un peu plus loin, ficelant un sac avec les affaires ensanglantées avec lesquelles elles étaient entrées dans la maison des Kane — y compris leurs chaussures.

Elles atteignirent la plus grande ville de l'état, Salt Lake City, peu de temps après, et purent acheter ce qu'il leur manquait. Elles payèrent avec la carte bancaire de Rachel, ne ressentant ni la crainte d'être suivies ou pistées, ni le besoin de dissimuler chacun de leurs faits et gestes.

Personne ne savait qui elles étaient, et personne ne savait ce qu'elles avaient fait. Se fondre dans la masse et avoir l'air naturel étaient encore les meilleurs moyens de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles.

Ainsi, Quinn et Rachel passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à flâner dans la ville, à lever les yeux en direction des hauts et imposants monuments, à errer autour du Temple et du Joseph Smith Memorial Building. Le soir tomba sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, et elles décidèrent ensemble de manger dans un petit restaurant en ville avant de repartir.

Elles ne roulèrent qu'une ou deux heures avant de s'arrêter et, éreintées, s'endormirent dans la voiture en un instant.

Ayant garé la voiture sur les hauteurs de la ville, elles furent réveillées aux aurores lorsque le soleil se leva et frappa directement le véhicule de ses rayons. La lumière traversa le pare-brise et en quelques minutes, se posa sur les corps immobiles de Rachel et Quinn qui dormaient à l'avant. Elles grimacèrent en sentant une lumière vive agresser leurs paupières, réchauffant leur peau, et sortirent doucement du sommeil.

La vue était magnifique.

Elles voyaient le soleil s'élever lentement derrière les montagnes, illuminer Salt Lake City de mille couleurs et les bâtiments métalliques refléter chacun de ses rayons.

Quinn et Rachel sortirent de leur véhicule pour profiter du lever du soleil, posant une couverture au sol et une autre sur leurs genoux. Elles avaient l'impression fugace que rien ne pourrait les atteindre, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Un nouveau jour se levait, effaçant les restes de la veille et des mauvais moments ; tout pouvait être recommencé. Elles n'avaient plus rien à craindre.

Même si elles n'étaient pas encore totalement hors de danger, elles pouvaient enfin respirer.

Le regard perdu au loin, Quinn avait un mince sourire au coin des lèvres. Rachel tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua l'air serein, presque insouciant qui peignait ses traits. Elle sourit ; jamais la blonde ne lui avait paru aussi reposée.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha et posa son front contre sa tempe, sans cesser de la regarder. Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, inspira une grande bouffée d'air, sentant l'odeur de Quinn se mêler au parfum des conifères qui les entouraient.

« Quinn. »

Elle murmura son nom si bas que Quinn eut à peine senti son souffle contre son oreille. Quinn la regarda à son tour, vit l'expression dans ses yeux, et combla l'espace les séparant en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rachel sentit l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines au contact, aussi léger que fracassant. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des années, depuis toujours, et avait patienté jusqu'à ce que Quinn se sente capable d'aimer, de vivre à nouveau.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine de ne pas se briser. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie.

Rachel posa sa main sur la joue de Quinn, caressant l'os de sa mâchoire de ses doigts, sentant ses cheveux fins chatouiller sa peau. Elle bougea ses lèvres, mit plus de pression, plus d'insistance dans son baiser. La blonde gémit doucement, l'embrassant de plus belle.

Un instant plus tard, Rachel se retrouva allongée sous le corps de Quinn, à la merci de ses lèvres et de ses mains.

Pendant de longues minutes — ou peut-être des heures, elles n'auraient pu le dire — elles continuèrent de s'embrasser, réchauffées par le soleil brûlant et par l'ardeur qui animait leurs gestes, par la sensation de liberté qui s'était emparée d'elles. Puis, Quinn s'écarta enfin de la petite brune, les lèvres gonflées et rouges d'avoir échangé tant de baisers, et sourit à Rachel. Elle chuchota contre sa bouche des mots qui remplirent le cœur de Rachel de joie et d'espoir.

« On va rattraper le temps perdu, je te le promets. »

Elles avaient tout leur temps devant elles.

* * *

 _Your bruises and cuts, they're ghosts from the past_  
 _There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_  
 _The will pain will go away, I slowly realise_  
 _I miss you so deeply, I wanna be where you are._

 _— Your Witness, Seppuku Paradigm._


	7. Épilogue

_I think I'll go for a ride  
'Til my memory fades _  
_Roll down the windows and glide down 75 to the Everglades._

 _— Nothing But You, Kim Ferron._

* * *

Rachel avait passé dix-sept ans à veiller sur Quinn sans trêve. Quinn avait passé le même nombre d'années à chercher un moyen de reprendre ce qu'on lui avait volé, sans grand succès. Pourtant, elle ne considérait pas ces dix derniers jours comme un échec.

Elle avait peut-être tué quatre personnes, mais elle ne s'endormait plus en sachant que les meurtriers de sa famille étaient toujours libres et loin de la justice et de la prison.

Elle ne s'endormait plus, tremblant de peur, dans le lit de Rachel, craignant que les auteurs de ce crime ne reviennent la chercher, pour la punir de s'être enfuie, pour la frapper à mort et la regarder souffrir sans aucun scrupule.

C'était à peine si elle y pensait.

Elles avaient roulé encore deux jours après avoir quitté Salt Lake City et son point de vue imprenable, s'arrêtant pour manger ou pour dormir. Elles allumaient la radio moins souvent ; les informations étaient banales et répétitives, et l'incendie volontaire du manoir de l'Indiana ne fut mentionné qu'une seule fois. Les recherches se poursuivaient autour des auteurs potentiels, mais rien n'avait abouti, et les équipes de police s'épuisaient.

Quinn savait qu'elles avaient réussi à leur échapper définitivement lorsqu'elle dépassa le panneau vert indiquant « Californie » en grandes lettres blanches.

Elles y étaient enfin. Elles avaient traversé la moitié des États-Unis en moins d'une semaine, parcouru des milliers de kilomètres sans se retourner, sans regarder derrière elles, et elles avaient réussi à atteindre leur destination.

Cependant, Quinn continua de rouler, refusant de s'arrêter avant de voir la mer. Elle contourna le désert de Mojave, conduisit le véhicule sous un soleil déjà brûlant alors qu'il était à peine onze heures du matin, et atteint finalement la côte après quelques heures.

Elle gara la voiture à quelques kilomètres de la ville la plus proche, en face d'une plage s'étendant à perte de vue et d'une étendue bleue plus immense encore. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, sentit l'air marin envahir l'habitacle et le léger vent ébouriffer ses cheveux. Quinn soupira doucement et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

« On y est. »

Rachel faillit lui demander « où ça ? » mais se retint lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de pure sérénité baignant le visage de Quinn. Elle avait l'air heureuse, comme si elle venait enfin d'atteindre un objectif dont elle aurait longtemps rêvé. La petite brune sourit, puis observa à son tour l'horizon qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

C'était terriblement différent de l'Ohio — elle qui n'avait, pas plus tard que le mois dernier, uniquement connu ce petit état du nord des États-Unis, cela la rendait étrangement heureuse de voir un paysage si diamétralement opposé à celui qui avait bercé son enfance.

Et tout ce voyage, en réalité, même si ce n'en était pas vraiment un, l'avait menée à travers des centaines de lieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginés. Elle en tirerait au moins quelque chose de positif.

Non, c'était faux — il y avait autre chose de positif, et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la découverte de milliers de paysages. Quinn était libre, libérée de ses bourreaux, de son injustice qui la poursuivait depuis ses sept ans. Peut-être pas totalement libérée de sa culpabilité, mais elle allait y parvenir, Rachel en était certaine.

Quinn avait pu réaliser la chose qui comptait le plus à ses yeux — venger sa famille et réparer l'injustice dont elle était victime.

Dorénavant, elle pourrait passer à autre chose.

Brusquement, la blonde détourna les yeux de ce tableau onirique et les posa sur Rachel, lui offrant un sourire timide, mais assuré. Son regard brillait d'amour et de bonheur. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus obstruées par le souvenir douloureux qui l'avait hantée si longtemps.

Et Rachel sut qu'elle était déjà passée à autre chose. Elles avaient toute la vie devant elles pour rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

 **Cet épilogue signe la fin de l'histoire. Merci à ceux qui l'ont lue jusqu'au bout et qui ont accordé un peu de leur temps à ces quelques mots. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour une autre fiction ! :)**


End file.
